I love you
by Lena109
Summary: Tsuzuki y Hisoka se hacen pasar por estudiantes de secundaria. ¿Que pasará al conocer a Lia y a Aya?¿Estará por en medio el famoso Muraki? Leed el fik. Espero que os guste.


Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfik. Me ha costado bastante hacerlo asi que…espero que lo disfruteis. Dejad reviews porfavor, ya sea criticando o diciendo que os gusta. Muchas gracias. Lena109

I love you

Capítulo 1:

Lia y Aya se dijieron hacia el gimnasio de la escuela. Aya estaba siendo arastrada por Lia, ya que no queria hacer ejercicio, era una vaga.

- ¡¡No quiero ir! ¿Porque tenemos que ir? – preguntó Aya.

- Nosé, ¿será porque mañana tenemos un exámen y tu no sabes saltar al potro? – dijo Lia con ironía.

- ¬¬ Vale, vale. Ya he pillado la indirecta.

- Ja, ja, ja.

- Ja, ja, ja.

Así entraron las dos a la sala, riendo como locas.

El gimnasio era enorme y tenía tres partes: la primera, para hacer partidos de bàsquet; la segunda, para las chicas más refinadas que hacían balet o gimnástica artística; y la última, para la gente que quería practicar con los aparatos (el potro, los cajones…)

Estaba todo en silencio, excepto la primera cancha, donde había un chico con el pelo corto y rubio y unos ojos verdes muy intensos.

Botó la pelota desde muy lejos y la encestó con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

- ¡¡Qué bueno es! – gritó admirada Lia.

- ¡¡Qué bueno que está! – dijo también gritando Aya.

A Lia le gustaba mucho el deporte, sobretodo verlo. Y a Aya…bueno; a Aya le gustaban los que jugaban : cachas, sexys….

Pero este chico era muy distinto. Era delgado y pequeñito, muy guapo pero con cara de chica.

Lia pensó que si soplabas podía llegar a caerse.

- ¡¡¡¡Hisokitaaaaaaa! – un chico moreno con ojos violeta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El chico abrazó al supuesto Hisokita y éste lo apartó con un empujón.

- Estate quieto Tsuzuki. Estoy jugando, ¿no lo ves?

Tsuzuki miró con pena hacia fuera.

- ¡¡Qué cruel eres Hisokaa! Snif, snif.

En ese momento Tsuzuki cruzó la mirada con Lia y Aya y se dio cuenta de que estaban allí desde hacia rato.

- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ho-hola – respondió Lia – ¿Quienes sois?

- Somos alumnos nuevos. Yo me llamo Tsuzuki pero me podeis llamar Tsu.

Cuando Lia y Aya oyeron esto, hicieron muchos esfuerzos por no reírse.

- Y éste es Hisoka – continuó Tsu.

Hisoka ni se inmutó, no dijo nada. En fin, se notaba que eran muy distintos.

- A-a-a-a-a – tartamudeó Aya.

Lia supo que queria decir, así que continuó ella.

- ¿A que clase vais?

- Pues a 4º C, con la tutora Neji Sumi. De secundária, claro. – respondió Tsu.

- ¡¡Anda, la nuestra! Qué bién. – gritó Aya sin darse cuenta.

Hisoka la miró sorprendido y ella se puso muy roja por la verguenza y por la cara que había puesto él.

Aya quería irse ya de allí y cogió muy fuerte la mano de Lia para que pudiera entender lo mucho que deseaba desaparecer.

Se conocían desde hacía diez años y con solo una mirada podían saber que pensaban una y otra.

Lia les dedicó una media sonrisa a los dos chicos y simplemente dijo:

- Tenemos que ir a practicar.

Se giraron y aún de la mano se fueron hacía la última parte del gimnasio.

Una vez allí, Aya abrazó muy fuerte a Lia y se puso a llorar en silencio.

Lia no le dijo nada, no la consoló. Simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y esperó a que su amiga se sintiera mejor y su maravillosa sonrisa volviera a si cara.

Tardó un rato en recuperarse y cuando por fin se separó de Lia pudo decir las cinco palabras que las maracarían de por vida:

Creo que me he enamorado.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Hora de volver a clase.

Con todo lo que había pasado se habían olvidado de comer. Difícil en ellas, ya que les encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver comida.

- Os presento a vuestros dos compañeros: Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Vienen en medio del curso por problemas…

Lia ya no escuchaba a Neji Sumi, estaba contemplando a su amiga Aya, que no paraba de mirar al suelo y apetarse las manos nerviosa.

¿Tanto ese chico? No recordaba que a Aya le hubiese gustado un chico de esa manera tan… ¿Como explicarlo? ¿Es que había alguna manera de explicar el amor? No, el amor solo se sentía y eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Aya. El amor… sepreguntó si alguna vez lo sentiría.

- Oye Aya. ¿No quieres que les enseñemos el colegio a los chicos? – preguntó Lia muy astuta.

- ¡¡ Claro! ¿Porqué no? – dijo Tsu.

- … – Hisoka no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar.

Los cuatro fueron por todo el colegio. Lia y Tsu iban saltando delante y Aya y Hisoka detrás sin decir nada.

- Esto es la biblioteca. Hay muchos libros y…. bueno, hay libros – explico Lia.

Roarrrrrr.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? – preguntaron Lia y Aya muy sorprendidas.

- u ¬¬ El estómago de Tsu – aclaró Hisoka.

- Tengo hambre… snif – sollozó Tsu.

- Tranquilo – dijo Lia cogiéndolo del brazo – te llevaré al comedor.

Se fueron los dos dejando a Aya y a Hisoka solos.

Mataré a Lia pensó Aya.

Hisoka miró a Aya y por una vez comenzó él una conversación:

- ¿Porqué me tienes miedo? – le preguntó Hisoka.

- Yo no te tengo miedo. Simplemente…. No, nada.

- ¿Simplemente que, Aya?

Aya se estremeció al oír su nombre proviniendo de sus labios.

- Nada, simplemente nada – respondió al fín.

- Vale, no me lo cuentes. Me voy a la biblioteca.

¿Porqué se había enfadado? Si ella no quería decirle una cosa a un chico nuevo era normal, ¿no?

En el comedor…

- Mmmmm. Qué bueno. Eres una buena cocinera – la halagó Tsu.

- Gracias. En este colegio puedes cocinar tú cuando quieras. Es como una casa.

- Parece divertido. Podríamos hacer un pastel.

- ¡Qué buena idea Tsu! Luego nos lo podemos comer con Aya y Hisoka.

- ¿Lo has notado, verdad? – le preguntó Tsu a su nueba amiga.

Lia se sorprendió por la espontaniedad de la pregunta, pero no tardó en contestar.

- Sí. A Aya le gusta Hisoka.

- Y a Hisoka le cae bien Aya – siguió Tsu. – No hay mucha gente que se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Hisoka. Ni de los míos tampoco – añadió en voz baja.

Lia rapidamente subio la cabeza y miró los ojos de Tsu. ¿Qué había dicho? Le estaba diciendo..¿de que sentía algo por ella?

- ¡¡Hola Lia! – interrumpió alguien, cortando el incómodo silencio.

Era Gea, una amiga de Lia.

- Sabía que estarias aquí. ¡Siempre estás aquí! – continuó Gea sin dejarla decir nada.

- Hola Gea – saludó amablemente Lia.

- ¿Qué quieres de regalo? Pra tu cumple, digo – aclaró después de ver la mueca rara de Lia.

Lia estuvo a punto de darse golpes contra la pared: con toso lo que había pasado se había olvidado de su cumple.

- ¡¡Aaaaaa, eso! Nada, nada.

- ¡¡Liaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡Dimelo! – insistió Gea.

- Lo que quieras. En serio. Utiliza la imaginación – rió Lia.

- Vale – se dio por vencida – Bueno ya, ya sé. ¡Adiós!

Gea se fue tan rápido como había venido dando saltitos y cantando.

- Está loca – aclaró Lia a Tsu, que se lo miraba todo divertido.

- ¿Mañana es tu cumple, Lia?

- Pues sí. Cumpliré 16. Me siento mayor, ya.

Los dos se quedaron allí, riendo, sin saber que muy cerca de allí, alguien les estaba observando.

Fín del 1er capítulo 

Wenoooo. Este es el final de 1er capítulo. Emmmmmmm. Pues espero que os haya gustado y vuelvo a repetir. Dejad reviews! Es que me encantan.

Adioooooooos.


End file.
